


Library Fines

by goldenwolfrose



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Mention of Granny, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7730533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenwolfrose/pseuds/goldenwolfrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weekly movie nights had become an everyday thing and both girls knew there was something else between them but neither were quite sure what. </p>
<p>A daring plot by Belle might change that confusion, she is the Librarian after all.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lunch

**Author's Note:**

> A/N- Unedited and unbeta'd. Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors.
> 
> This was a plot bunny I came up with while visiting my Sister, who is my BROTP Belle, and I definitely have more to write. I just didn't want to not at least post something, before I talked myself out of it. 
> 
> The next chapter may be just kissing and fluff or it may be actual smut, I haven't decided yet. Suggestions are loved!
> 
> Positive comments and Kudos make me blush!

The lunch rush is nearly over and Ruby managed to notice between the noise and calls for refills that her favorite customer hadn’t come in. In fact she was really more than her favorite customer but she wasn’t quite sure what they were yet. There weekly movie nights sitting on opposite sides of a couch had evolved over the last few months into a nightly occurrence and often found them snuggled next to each other waking up the next morning in the same position. The last few movie nights though had involved a little bit of kissing, which Ruby did not mind in the least but she really wasn’t sure what it all meant. 

With the last of the lunch checks closed out, Ruby called out to Granny a little too joyfully, “I’m going to take a break and run some lunch over to the library, I’ll be back before the dinner rush.” 

Ruby walked out the door two sacks of food and a tray of drinks before Granny could even reply. Which is probably for the best because otherwise she would have heard Granny’s pleased sarcastic reply of “No I won’t!”

An extra bounce in her step, Ruby clears her way across to the library before she even realizes she’s there. Juggling the bags and drinks Ruby is able to pop the door open a crack. Before it shuts again Ruby slides her foot in the door gently pushing it open the rest of the way. 

“Belle” Ruby calls out quietly, when she doesn’t see her at the front desk. 

A faint noise from down one of the aisles is all Ruby hears in response to her call. Hoping it really is her and not Henry or another of the town kids, she tries jokingly, “Honey. I brought lunch.”

This time instead of a barely audible noise, Ruby clearly hears a shocked noise from the same direction. 

Smiling to herself she puts the bags down on the counter and pulls herself a chair before separating out the food for Belle, assuming that she will be right back.   
“Come on Belle, I brought your favorite” Ruby jokes to the still vacant space in the front of the library. 

With a strong walk, Belle finally comes out of the stacks and marches her way over the front counter.   
“Is this it Ms. Lucas?” Belle chastises quickly looking at the food on the counter. 

Taken aback by Belle’s sudden tone, “I----“, Ruby stumbles, “I’m sorry Belle. I just thought you’d be hungry.”

Belle tuts a mix between mischievous and overly serious, waving her had at the food, “I can’t believe you would stoop to bribing the librarian with lunch just so you could avoid paying for your overdue book fines.”

Completely confused, since Ruby can’t ever remember borrowing a book from the library. From Belle, sure she lived for Belle’s suggestions. But before Belle arrived she didn’t even know there was a real library here. 

Ruby tries stuttering out an apology instead only forming a string of nonsensical words. 

Catching Ruby’s confusion, Belle pushes a bit further, “Well Ms. Lucas, do you have anything to say? Anything?”

Thankfully Ruby was too distracted trying to form a response that she missed the slight hint of mischief that play at the corner of the shorter woman’s green eyes. 

Belle was patient as Ruby squirmed in her seat trying to figure out what was going on, or maybe Belle was just nervous, probably both if she were being honest with herself. She had spent most of the morning pacing the library stacks lost in her own mind, going over and over the past few months and especially the last few weeks. By late morning she found herself in a familiar section of the library, adventures, and begun planning this very scenario. Unfortunately she spent a bit too much time thinking in this situation and lost all track of time. It wasn’t until Ruby’s called her that she realized how late it was and that her original plans wouldn’t work any longer. Instead she improvised her original plans into this situation, which if Belle were being honest was turning out far more comical than she ever imagined. 

A quiet “Belle” is all Ruby can manage as she waves her hands over their lunch. 

Finally softening a wicked little glint in her eyes, “Well I guess this isn’t a bad, //start//,” Belle emphasizes the last part, “to paying off your fine.”

Her words are slower now, letting Ruby catch on to what she’s saying, “I’m sure we can think of other ways you can pay off the library.” 

There’s a deep red blush spreading across Belle’s cheeks as she waits for Ruby to make some sort of noise, movement something that shows she gets where Belle is going with this. A little tinge to Ruby’s ears is all she gets before the taller girl is reaching across the counter, hand reaching out and cupping her cheek and pulling Belle close enough they can kiss.


	2. Tardy Ruby Gets More Fines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There may be some kissing, Belle may learn something and Ruby definitely learns something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- Unedited and unbeta'd. Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors.
> 
> So this plot bunny came and went after I finished the first chapter (fear of writing smut definitely hurt me from going on). But the AWESOME comment I got the other day encouraged me to pick this back up
> 
> The next chapter may be just kissing and fluff or it may be actual smut, I haven't decided yet. Suggestions are loved!
> 
> Positive comments and Kudos make me blush!

A quiet hum escapes Belle’s lips as their lips touch again this time with more certainty and wanting than ever before. The touch sends a shiver down her body and lets loose a million butterflies in her stomach. It’s the gentle nibble of Ruby’s teeth on her lower lip that causes her brain to short circuit and a much more undignified groan to escape from her lips.

Belle takes the little nibble as an offer to continue the kiss and slowly deepens it with her tongue brushing against Ruby’s teeth until she’s allowed inside. With Belle driving their kissing and their tongues moving against each other it’s Ruby’s turn to groan. Ruby’s hands move down from Belle’s cheeks and she tries to pull the brown haired girl closer the counter between them stopping Belle from getting much closer.

The gentle pull from Ruby as she tries to bring her closer encourages the younger girl to slide her hands across the counter, pushing the food to the side. Her hands end up scrunched on Ruby’s shirt and she does the only logical thing she can come up with as their kissing becomes more heated, she yanks Ruby forward.

The noise of surprise coming from Ruby’s lips lasts only a moment as she moves from kissing Belle’s lips and starts nipping at her ear and neck, earning her a pleased wanting noise from Belle.

Ruby pulled across the counter nibbling her neck is certainly not what she expected when she came up with this plan but the feel of Ruby’s teeth biting at her neck only to be caressed moments later by gentle kisses and licks of her tongue is definitely a bonus.  

Belle’s fingers loosen on Ruby’s shirt as one hand reaches up to curl through the dark locks and the other fumbles looking for a button to undo. As she manages to slide one button back against the buttonhole exposing more of Ruby’s long neck begging to be kissed, a cell phone begins ringing, causing both women to groan in frustration.

Between kisses across Belle’s neck, Ruby mutters, “Ig..” ”nore…” “..it..” “Belle”, hoping she can keep this impromptu afternoon progressing.

Belle pulls back though, clearly frustrated at the interruption if her blown pupils are any indication, and sighs. “You should get it Ruby. It might be important.”

Sliding further across the counter after Belle, one hand reaches behind her and fishes her phone out of her back pocket. The phone stops ringing though as she reaches, so she just leaves it on the counter, “See not important. Now come back here.” Ruby almost growls at the other woman.

With a step closer to the woman she so desperately wants, the phone begins ringing again and Belle can see the display with a picture of Granny clearly light up.

Another sigh escapes Belle’s lips, “You should get that, its Granny. She probably needs you back at the diner.”

Ruby huffs as her arms fall back against the counter and she sits up legs dangling over the side. She grabs the phone and tries to slow her breathing a little before hitting the green call button.

Before Ruby can even say Hello, Granny is sternly talking to her, “Girl, where are you? Breaks aren’t that long. There’s work to be done. Stop kissing that girl you’re in love with and come help!”

Ruby doesn’t even get a chance to reply as the line disconnects. All she can do is feel the heat from her blush spread across her entire body and slowly look up at Belle.

The younger woman’s face has become unreadable in the few moments of the phone call, or maybe only since the part where Granny said that she was in love with her, she isn’t sure but the sight before her worries her.

Ruby turns on the counter and slides off her feet hitting the floor harder than she expected. Looking back at Belle, “Well…” she hums “I guess that’s my sign to head back.”

Belle nods wordlessly and stares at Ruby not blinking but clearly thinking.

Ruby’s shoulders deflate as she walks to the doors, worried that her Granny’s declaration of her love has ruined her relationship with Belle before it could even really begin.  

Ruby’s hands reach the doorknob and as she begins turning the knob, she hears from behind her, “You’re fines are still due Miss Lucas, I suggest you come back later to talk about payment methods!”

Ruby looks back at the front desk and finds Belle staring at her, but now with that hunger, she had when they were making out before. The look of uncertainty and thinking clearly gone, Ruby wonders then if maybe Belle feels the same.

Clearly pleased, Ruby replies, “Yes, Miss French!” she purrs, “I’ll be back at 6.”

A smile plastered on her face, Ruby opens the door and steps back into the real world, completely forgetting that her top button still undone.

Ruby’s walk back to the diner is quick, as her steps have a little bit of an extra bounce in them. Opening the door to Granny’s though quickly changes her good mood as the first person she runs into smirks, “Well it looks like someone had a good lunch!!”

It then that she realizes her hair is probably still a mess from where Belle’s hands had ruffled it and that her shirt had a button undone. The memories bring a smile back to her face and she tries to glare at Emma through her smile, “Maybe it was!”

Emma smiles clearly happy for her friends and laughs as the blush spreads across Ruby’s face as she walks past.

In the background, Emma can hear Granny tormenting Ruby far more than she would have.

///////////////

With Ruby out the door and back to work, Belle could only twirl through the stacks a stupidly large grin across her face from ear to ear.

When Granny had said the Ruby loved her, well at least Belle assumed it was her since the two of them were always together, she had been thrown for a loop. The realization that she was in love with Ruby had only occurred to her recently. It was after one of their movie nights, the pair had spent most of the night making out on her bed, and as Ruby kissed her one last time at the door before heading home Belle made the connection that she wanted Ruby to stay and never leave. Belle had spent most of the rest that night consumed with ‘what ifs’ ‘maybes’ and the very real chance that her feelings could ruin their friendship. With the knowledge that Ruby felt the same, Belle was ecstatic, and her brain quickly thought of ways she could make their relationship something permanent.

Today’s little adventure had given her a sense of boldness she never knew she had and she ached to continue it later tonite when Ruby came ‘home’ after work. The subtle unconscious use of ‘home’ should have frightened her, should have given her pause, but it didn’t. With that in her mind, she sat down and started thinking about what she was going to do in a few hours.  

To say that the rest of Ruby’s day went by slowly would be an understatement, she cleaned dishes wiped down tables, took orders and made drinks all the while looking at the clock every chance she got. Ruby spent a majority of that afternoon with loving sarcastic comments from Granny or the occasional smirk from Snow, Emma, and even Regina, but they were all worth it.

As the seconds ticked down to 6 and Ruby could finally leave for the day, Granny snuck up behind her. “Go, Girl!” Granny stated, “Get outta here. Get your woman!....” the rest of the sentence hung in the air as Ruby kissed her Granny and tossed her apron to the side. It was as the door opened and Ruby headed out that Granny muttered the end of her sentence, “…FINALLY!”

///////////////////////

Belle started pacing the library as the clock ticked closer to six. It was ridiculous she knew now how Ruby felt, even if she hadn’t said it herself yet, so there was no reason for the nerves that littered her body. It might be the stern librarian look she was wearing with a fitted pencil skirt and tight jacket look that made her nervous. While she always dressed nice and she had noticed the subtle glances she got from her best friend recently, this was a whole different look. Or it could be the plans she had made for tonite which were causing her to wear a strip of carpet away from under her heels. Thankfully she was saved from making another lap of the front desk when the doors opened revealing Ruby in tight jeans and a low cut shirt, causing Belle to gasp softly.

“Miss French?” Ruby called softly, “I’m back as promised.” Her voice dropping seductively as she continued, “To discuss working off my library fines.”

Belle’s brain freezes for a moment at the seductive sound of Ruby’s voice. Her voice slowly comes back to her as she tries to sternly play along with this game.

“It’s about time Miss Lucas!” Belle begins, “You said you would be here at 6 and you’re tardy. I think your fines will only be…” her voice becomes teasingly evil, “increasing”.

Ruby gulps at the sound of Belle’s voice and continues walking towards her at the front desk. Trying to be as calm and collected as she can be as her body is already beginning to work against her.

“Ohhh!” Ruby begins, “Well that would be awful….”

Her leg bumps into the desk, her eyes so caught up with keeping eye contact with Belle, and it makes her forget what she was going to say.

“Yes??” Belle questions at the sentence left hanging.

Trying to regain her focus, “I would hate to owe the library any more than I already do.”

Ruby’s hand reaches across the counter seeking out the other woman at least it was before Ruby caught sight of what Belle was wearing. With a long hard look from top to bottom and back down, noticing all the places the skirt and jacket called attention to, Ruby gulped and her hand slid back against her leg. She breathed deeply trying to fight against the desire growing inside her but her eyes continued to rake in Belle’s look.

Fighting a smirk at the clear want Ruby was holding herself back from, Belle takes the step closer to Ruby and places an arm on the counter. “Well, Miss Lucas your fines are already pretty severe. Maybe we could work something out.”

Finishing her sentence, Belle grabs at Ruby’s arms and pulls her closer smashing her lips against the other girl who is clearly surprised at the attack.

Ruby’s surprise lasts only a moment or two before she is pulling herself up on top of the counter and climbing across towards Belle, their lips never leaving each other tongues already fighting for control.

With the older woman across the counter and in front of her, Belle locks her arms around her and pushes her against the counter clearly in control. Belle’s lips begin kissing across Ruby’s jaw and her hands roam freely across Ruby’s back.

Her earlobe clearly being nibbled on by her lover, was it too soon to call Belle that she pondered internally, Ruby growled lightly and her hands began pushing at the jacket Belle was wearing. The jacket began slowly sliding off Belle’s shoulders as the younger woman moved her arms to allow it to fall off the entire way giving Ruby access to slide her hands under the blouse and scratch at Belle’s back.

The feel of Ruby’s hands across her bare back only made the burning desire grow inside Belle and soon the woman found herself sucking at Ruby’s pulse point, clearly trying to leave a mark. The growl and groans she heard coming from Ruby’s mouth spurred her on as she moved her way across Ruby’s neck and collar bones. Her hands scratched across Ruby’s back until they found the edges of Ruby’s shirt and began pulling it up her body.

The haze growing in both woman’s brains was driving them crazy. Logically they both knew that they should talk about what was happening before anything else happened but in that moment neither cared. And with Ruby lifting her arms up and her shirt being flung across the room both women were clearly done caring about anything else besides the other woman.

As Ruby’s arms came back in contact with Belle’s body they began working on the buttons of Belle’s blouse desperate to get the other woman in a similar lack of clothing. The last button undone Ruby began kissing her way down Belle’s jaw and neck. Sliding the blouse back and slowly off Belle’s body, her lips made their way across her shoulders and back kissing and nibbling as they went. The blouse hit the floor and with it Ruby flipped Belle and pinned her to the counter, causing a pleased gasp to escape from the girl in front of her.

Belle instantly knew what she wanted as her bare back laid against the counter but she only hoped she could get it across to Ruby. Her body had long ago given into its wants and all she thought about now was the burning need for Ruby to take her.

Sliding over Belle found Ruby’s leg and angled it between her own, hoping, needing some contact in the hopes Ruby would figure out what she wanted right now.

It didn’t take long for Ruby to catch on to what was going on and she pinned Belle closer to the counter and tried to grind her thigh against Belle. The pencil skirt though was making any meaningful contact almost impossible for either girl. With that Ruby’s mind clicked and she realized what Belle was asking for. Part of Ruby’s mind was clearly shocked at where this was going but it was so incredible, kissing Belle and everything else, that she easily brushed those thoughts away and lifted Belle up onto the counter.

A pleased gasp escaped Belle’s lips as she found herself where she wanted, on top of the counter legs dangling, if only for a moment, and the girl of her dreams kissing her. Belle’s legs wrapped themselves around Ruby bringing her closer and inching her skirt up bit by bit.

Ruby’s hands made their way down Belle’s arms while her lips slowly nibbled their way down Belle’s chest. Ruby made it as far as the top of Belle’s bra before she got distracted and she found herself nipping at the exposed skin she could get to seeking out some place more pleasurable. Someplace Ruby only ever dreamed she would find her lips. One arm slowly worked its way back around Belle’s back and found the clasps keeping Belle’s bra on. With a practiced squeeze of her fingers, the hooks were undone and Belle’s bra was loose. Belle shimmed the offending piece of fabric off and looked hungrily at Ruby, her pupils completely blown.

Belle’s own hands found themselves scratching down Ruby’s back and seeking out the clasp of the other woman’s bra. Finding the hooks Belle sought out to unclasp them and make the lack of clothing even between them. But her fingers were failing miserably and the clasps wouldn’t come undone. Chuckling Ruby slid her hands behind her back, caressing Belle’s away from the clasps and unhooked her own bra. Belle smiled happily as the bra dropped the floor and Belle was able to gawk at the sight before her. One hand reached back around Ruby’s waist finding one perfect boob and squeezing it slightly. The other hand worked its way back up Ruby’s back and into her dark brown locks pulling the woman back towards her.

Ruby needed little encouragement to find her way back to the younger woman and began running her hands up Belle’s stomach towards her breasts. Her fingers ghosted over Belle’s nipples and Belle arched her back in pleasure. With Belle’s body arched at her, Ruby leaned in and took one of the nipples in her mouth and began gliding her tongue around the sensitive area. The pleased sounds coming from Belle only drove Ruby to nibble and lick more. It wasn’t until Ruby ‘accidentally’ bit down a little that the curses from Belle began.

The first, “Oh FUCK, Ruby!” nearly made Ruby orgasm. But in the end, it only made her want to hear more noises come from the normally reserved librarian. Ruby bit a little harder and pushed closer to Belle, bringing her closer to the edge of counter causing the tight pencil skirt to slide up a little more as Belle spread her legs more to allow Ruby closer.

There were bites littered across Belle’s chest as Ruby laid Belle down on top of the counter and continued her kisses across her abdomen hands roaming across Belle’s body.

Belle was long since beyond horny but the attention Ruby had paid to every inch of her body so far was beyond amazing and she couldn’t wait to feel that attention in other places which were quickly becoming desperately in need of attention.

Ruby’s hands slid their way down Belle’s side and across her bare legs towards her heels which somehow had managed to stay on. Pausing her kisses across Belle’s stomach, Ruby pulled away causing a frustrated noise to leave Belle’s lips. Guiding her fingers across the buckles of the shoes they quickly came off and found their way to the floor with their other clothes. Belle’s shoes now gone Ruby returned to Belle’s lips and let her hands glide down the silky legs of the woman underneath her.

Finding the edge of Belle’s skirt her fingers itched as they grabbed at the fabric. Ruby pulled up slowly and looked hard into Belle’s blown eyes. Ruby looked deeply at Belle seeking permission to go further. Belle stared up at Ruby never breaking eye contact and she nodded her head and ran a hand down towards one of Ruby’s encouraging it to pull up the skirt further.

Tantalizing slow Ruby inched the skirt up Belle’s thighs exposing more and more silky white skin. As more skin was exposed Ruby moved away from Belle’s stomach and her lips found their way to Belle’s knees and thighs. Gently kissing her way, one leg to another up Belle’s thighs, Belle began shifting helplessly on top of the counter, getting desperate for Ruby’s lips to be someplace else.

Ruby’s hands worked their way up Belle’s thighs bunching the younger woman’s skirt as high as it would go. Her fingers brushed across the lacy blue panties that were clearly waiting for her under the skirt. Ruby paused her kisses on Belle’s legs as her fingers curled around the waistband of Belle’s panties. Again, Ruby looked at Belle and waited for permission before she took this next step. Deep down Ruby knew this was what she wanted, had wanted for a while, but she also knew this would forever alter their relationship.

As Belle realized Ruby had stopped kissing her legs, Belle looked down at the dark-haired women who’s lips were swollen and red from the attention she had ravished on her body and found the dark eyes she wanted to see every day for the rest of her life. Ruby’s fingers were curled teasingly and Belle could feel the way her fingertips itched to pull down the thin fabric. Belle was doing everything she could to not lose control, she knew what Ruby was doing and while grateful all she wanted right now was for the other woman to finish what she had started and take her.

Belle made sure she had Ruby’s attention and she nodded desperately, “Please Ruby!” she breathed wantonly.

That was all it took for Ruby’s fingers to give in and pull down Belle’s lacy panties down her things, past Ruby’s mouth, and off her legs. The little bit of self-control Ruby had been exerting so far was blown away as she could clearly see Belle’s lips in front of her and she could how wet Belle was already.

Ruby leaned forward……………………………………………………..

TBC


	3. RUBY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- Unedited and unbeta'd. Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors.
> 
> This is literally my first time writing a legitimate sex scene and it was kind of rough. So I hope this whole chapter makes sense and works as a reader. 
> 
> Comments got me to pick this fic back up and more comments would be FANTASTIC. 
> 
> Suggestions are love!
> 
> Positive comments and Kudos make me blush!

Ruby leaned her head forward brushing her nose against the strip of skin at the top of Belle’s thighs but still teasingly far away from where she was wanted. The gentle rubbing of skin in the arch between crotch and thigh sends a shock through Belle’s body and her hips jerk upwards seeking more contact with the woman between her legs.

Smiling devilishly, Ruby nips at the sensitive skin in front of her driving Belle to buck her hips with more desperation and want. It’s all she can do to keep her hands from pinning down Belle’s hips, but one hand does slide back up Belle’s leg and spreads out across one side of Belle’s hips making the younger woman still if only slightly.

Completely pleased with herself, Ruby darts her tongue out and traces patterns across the skin where her panties were up and over towards the dark patch of hair that is so tantalizingly close. Every swipe of Ruby’s tongue grows closer to her final destination and Ruby is becoming intoxicated with the scent of her soon to be lover.

Losing herself in the lust and desire she can sense coming from Belle and her own body, the teasing across Belle’s lower stomach is taken over with purposeful kisses through well-trimmed hair.

Inching her lips closer feeling the little bit of Belle’s wetness rub off on her skin, Ruby forces herself to look across the expanse of skin and up at Belle’s blown green eyes before she goes any further.

The blown green eyes that Ruby finds are staring back at her mixed with a sense of lust and want, probably mirroring her own look.

Between kisses just above Belle’s mound, “Are you sure?” Ruby breathlessly whispers out.

The hand that slides into Ruby’s hair is nearly enough, but the “Yes Ruby!” that anxiously is mumbled as Belle bites her lip pushes her over the edge.

Lips and tongue work their way over Belle’s mound and the wetness they are met with as they reach the other woman’s lips is more than Ruby ever expected.

The feel of Belle before her is better than she ever imagined. After so many sleepless nights thinking about this very thing Ruby can barely contain her excitement and has to force herself to go slowly.

Ruby’s tongue barely responds to her brains requests to slow down, as it licks up and through Belle’s wet and swollen lips savoring the taste of her lover. The small moans and whimpers that escape Belle’s lips followed with the short spasms that make Belle grind and jerk as Ruby lips and tongue explore only make it harder for her body to want to slow down.

The string of pleased hums escaping Belle’s lips increases as Ruby starts to move her tongue with more purpose and eventually teasing at Belle’s entrance.

Belle’s noises become guttural as Ruby slowly slides her tongue inside Belle, teasing the entrance with a flick of her tongue.

The sweetness of Belle’s taste is like noting Ruby ever imagined, the noises that were coming from the normally demure librarian were even better. With her tongue sliding deeper inside and her nose brushing against the inside of her folds, Belle is slowly become undone.

It’s the slow teasing thrusts of Ruby’s tongue that are building up the tension inside Belle’s core, she’s beginning to feel like the cord on a tight wire act. Her body itches with the electric current of want and desire Ruby is feeding into her. Belle never imagined that anything could make her feel as good this or drive her body to feel so tense, but in a good way. The drive to release the tension already built up from Ruby’s attention causes her to try and grind her body against Ruby’s mouth.

Pleased with the way Belle is grinding against her mouth Ruby continues sliding her tongue in and out and up through Belle’s wet folds teasing the clit that is quickly swelling under her attention. Belle can barely contain her hips from jerking and the string of very dirty words from escaping from her mouth.

Hearing Belle lose her mind at her ministrations pushes Ruby’s desire to hear her moan her name as she pushes her over the edge.  

Ruby’s tongue licks one more time through Belle’s folds and she begins leaving a trail of kisses across Belle’s her waist instead of returning to Belle’s folds and opening.

With a last kiss on Belle’s pelvic bone, Ruby angles a finger against Belle’s slick opening and begins gliding her finger through the wetness of Belle’s folds. Damp with Belle’s lubrication Ruby dips her finger against Belle’s opening and slowly pushes it in.

Subconsciously Belle’s walls tighten around Ruby’s fingers and a new wave of pleasure tingles throughout her body as the other woman slides her finger in and out.

Adding a second finger, Ruby slows down the pace she was moving her fingers in and out of Belle until she feels her body adjust to the additional finger. With Belle’s body adjusted to a second finger and Ruby’s fingers covered in Belle’s lubrication, Ruby begins curling her fingers. The first brush against the inside of Belle’s clit causes Belle’s hips to jump off the table and a long low growl to escape Belle’s lips.

“Ruuuubbbbyyyyy…” Belle begins moaning, “more…..”

Ruby drops her head again after a long look at the women before who is coming undone and so very close to her orgasm. Lips make contact with bare skin and begin working their way back down through Belle’s folds and then back to Belle’s clit. A few gentle licks and some sucking on Belle’s clits have Belle groaning and grinding against her mouth. Ruby can feel Belle’s walls tightening around her fingers, aching for release and that is the task she sets herself too.

Shaking and moaning Belle can feel the tingling start at her toes and shoot up her legs. With a long hard moan, Belle’s orgasm shakes her body and she begins squeezing against Ruby’s fingers, intensifying the feeling of her orgasm across her body.

Ruby continues rubbing her fingers against the inside of Belle’s clit while her tongue slows against Belle’s folds, working Belle down from her orgasm. Feeling the squeezing against her fingers loosening and Belle’s breathing start to slow down, Ruby slides her fingers out of Belle and offers a few more kisses to Belle’s folds before she kisses her way up Belle’s torso.

The first kiss from Ruby tastes sweet and as she realizes the taste on Ruby’s lips is her own she grinds against Ruby again. Pulling back Ruby smiles and seductively slides a finger across her lips coating it with more Belle’s juices and then sucks her fingers into her mouth, savoring the taste of Belle one more time. Chasing after Ruby’s lips she manages to catch them by grabbing Ruby behind the head and pulling her close. Belle moans once more as she licks her way across Ruby’s lips tasting herself again.

Pushing her way past Ruby’s lips and into her mouth, Belle seeks out dominance again taking control of their kissing and begins sitting back up. Arms wrapped around Ruby’s neck Belle sits all the way up and dangles her legs off the counter again still around Ruby.

“God Ruby!” Belle breaths between kissing, “That was…..” she pauses a moment collecting her thoughts. Instead of continuing her thought, Belle pulls Ruby close again leans towards the other woman’s ear and nibbles against her earlobe causing Ruby to shudder and elicits a quiet purr from Ruby.

If Belle wasn’t against her ear, Ruby would have missed Belle whispering, “My turn” before biting her earlobe and hoping off the counter.

Sliding her hand down Ruby’s arm and intertwining their fingers Belle turns and begins pulling Ruby upstairs……….   


	4. Door Frames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Ruby's turn to moan and cry out Belle's name and Belle is very much up to the task.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- Unedited and unbeta'd. Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors.
> 
> So I pushed out Chapter 4, my second smut chapter and its getting easier. I've also come to realize that like 99% of this fic is probably going to be sex for at least a few more chapters. I see maybe two more chapter of pure sex, one of them maybe with a subtle nod to one of my besties favorites, but we'll see. If I keep going it will be probably Chapter 7, where there is sleeping and talking. We'll see where it goes after that. 
> 
> I managed to get this chapter up within a week of the last chapter and I'm hoping I can do that again, if not a few days earlier depending on schedules and life. 
> 
> Comments got me to pick this fic back up and more comments would be FANTASTIC.
> 
> Suggestions are love! I'm even feeling up to requests so.....
> 
> Positive comments and Kudos make me blush!
> 
> Check out my other work in progress fic, Disney Fairytale DVD's and come say "HI" on my tumblr if you want--goldenwolfrose.tumblr.com

It takes a moment before Belle’s words can process through Ruby’s brain and it’s the light pull against her hand that gets Ruby’s legs moving finally. Eyes follow along with their outstretched hands Ruby can’t help but notice the slight sashay to Belle’s hips as she leads them out of the library and up the stairs to her room. The sight of Belle’s naked back in front of her and the realization that only that pencil skirt hides away the rest of her perfect skin drives Ruby forward.

As the stretching of her arms loosens Belle hums contentedly and emphasizes the wiggle of her hips taking the last few steps up the stairs and into her room.

Once Ruby has joined her at the entrance to her room Belle turns suddenly on the other woman.

“Now…” Belle says suggestively her voice lower and filled with lust, “Miss Lucas. Those fines of yours…” Belle dips her head and kisses at Ruby’s collarbone “…are really quite high…” lips start kissing her way across warm skin to the other collarbone and up her neck.

Lips meet Ruby’s earlobe and Belle nips at the dangling flesh causing a little gasp to escape from the other woman. It’s the noise from Ruby that spurs her on and she pushes Ruby back against the doorframe pinning her there, Belle’s arms grabbing for Ruby’s.

Lacing her fingers with Belle’s, Ruby grunts at the unexpected contact with the doorframe and Belle’s ability and desire to hold her there.

Traveling across warm skin Belle moves back down Ruby’s neck and along her jawline kissing everywhere but Ruby’s full red lips. Faintly she can still taste herself on Ruby’s skin and the taste causes Belle to moan wantonly against Ruby’s skin.

Shuddering Ruby’s ability to stand falters slightly between the sound Belle makes and the way Belle then kisses her. The tentative kisses one would normally expect after their time on the counter earlier are lost with Belle’s lips firmly kissing Ruby, tongue clearly seeking dominance in Ruby’s mouth. It’s all Ruby can do to hold herself up and the thought of denying Belle the dominance she is taking won’t even come to her.

Loosening her fingers from Ruby’s hands Belle starts dragging her fingernails up Ruby’s arms, causing the other woman to shudder slightly. Belle keeps moving one hand up and down Ruby’s arm sometimes scratching across a collarbone. The other hand though traces patterns down from Ruby’s shoulder gliding lower and lower until her fingertip brushes against a pert nipple. Taking the perfect nipple between her fingers Belle slowly starts rubbing and squeezing, eliciting the sweetest noises to come from Ruby’s otherwise occupied mouth.

Fingers slowly splay out across Ruby’s breast as Belle begins squeezing and kneading the full mound of flesh before her. Pulling her lips away from Ruby’s, Belle resumes nibbling and sucking her way down Ruby’s neck. Lips travel over Ruby’s collarbone leaving a small mark behind as a token of Belle’s attention.

The feeling of Belle sucking against her skin sends a fresh wave of need through Ruby’s body and her knees buckle at the anticipation of what else the other woman has planned for her. Seeing the red mark Belle’s lips have left behind on her skin Ruby tries to push back off the door frame and encourage them to head towards the bed only a handful of feet away.

The light push from Ruby as she tries to move away from the wall gets Belle to pause her kissing momentarily so she can look up into the gorgeous eyes above her. Pausing her scratching of Ruby’s other arm Belle uses her weight and that arm to push Ruby harder against the doorframe. Biting down one more time on the sensitive skin that Belle had just been kissing, Belle returns to Ruby’s ear.

Huskily Belle teases into Ruby’s ear, “Miss Lucas. What do you think you’re doing?”

If the teasing voice that was coming into Ruby’s ear wasn’t enough, Belle decides at that moment to pinch Ruby’s nipple with a clear meaning.

Pulling away from Ruby’s ear, Belle makes certain to look over at the other woman, ensuring that Ruby saw the mischievous look in her eyes.

The glint in Belle’s eyes is a mix of lust and want with a large dose of untapped mischief and the site is something Ruby is certain in that moment she wants to see for the rest of her life.

Overthinking the look she sees in Belle’s eyes is cut short as Belle’s lips have once again returned to her breasts and the hand that had been pinching her nipple has started lightly brushing its way across her stomach and past her belly button.

Taking one of Ruby’s nipples into her mouth Belle begins lightly licking her way around Ruby’s nipple tauntingly slow and largely avoiding the tip that Ruby wants Belle to suck so badly. With Belle’s fingers ghosting along the line of Ruby’s pants Belle’s tongue flicks across Ruby’s nipple.  Bucking her hips in response to Belle’s tongue gives Belle’s fingers the little extra space they need so that they can begin working on the button of Ruby’s pants.

Ruby is quickly becoming a needy mess as Belle teases and touches her way across her body. Ruby is still at least partially clothed and she has no idea how she will last long enough for Belle to actually do anything to her, even that is even what Belle is planning right now. A simple stroke of Belle’s finger over Ruby’s soaked panties would probably be all it took for Ruby to come undone.

Moving across Ruby’s chest Belle begins worshiping Ruby’s other breast, the arm that had been at Ruby’s shoulder joins the other as they work in tandem to open the button on Ruby’s pants. A few kisses across Ruby’s nipple though and the resulting thrusts from Ruby’s hips allow the jeans to quickly become loose and start sliding down her hips.

The sight of Ruby’s long legs as her pants slide down and off her hips is making it hard for Belle to keep focused on the attention she had been giving to Ruby’s breasts. 

Still pushed again the doorframe Ruby does all she can to wiggle free from her pants, shoes long ago discarded somewhere in the library. The feel of Belle’s tongue flicking against her nipple and then sucking it lightly after to soothe it though is making the process of getting her pants off almost impossible. Belle’s hands have helped to push them down some but they are getting distracted by the bare flesh that surrounds them.

Leaving Ruby’s nipples for a moment, Belle comes back up and starts kissing Ruby again, not as forcefully as before but still clearly wanting to be in control. With Belle higher against her body, Ruby is able to kick her legs free sending her jeans flying somewhere into Belle’s room.

Teeth start nipping at Ruby’s lips as Belle’s hands glide their way up Ruby’s thighs scratching here and there mostly along the sensitive insides of Ruby’s thighs.

Ruby’s body is slowly betraying her with every scratch from Belle’s fingernails along her thighs. Ruby can feel the tightness coiling inside her as Belle moves closer and closer to her panties. Forcing herself to focus on something else so she can attempt to delay coming undone, Ruby realizes Belle’s skirt is still on making their clothing arrangements slightly unfair.

Freeing her hands from the doorframe and wall where they had found purchase earlier, Ruby begins dragging her own nails down the soft skin of the woman in front of her. The soft purrs she hears from Belle as she works towards Belle’s waist and the zipper of her skirt are often accompanied by a bite from Belle to Ruby’s lip. Reaching the top of Belle’s skirt Ruby wiggles her fingers back and forth attempting to unclasp the button on top so she can pull down on the zipper and get Belle’s skirt to pool at her feet. The actions aren’t much given their position and Belle’s clear desire to be in control right now, but they are keeping Ruby from thinking about how tightly wound she is right now.

The touch of Ruby’s fingers gliding and scratching their way down her back is electrifying and it moves her hands up Ruby’s thighs with more urgency. Belle wants this, wants to make Ruby as weightless as she had only a few minutes ago. The position they are in right now probably isn’t fair to Ruby but she’s pretty sure the other woman won’t complain in a few minutes.

Button undone and zipper free, Ruby makes quick work of Belle’s pencil skirt and pushes it off Belle’s hips letting gravity push the skirt the rest of the way to the ground and around Belle’s ankles.

Once Belle’s skirt is free and she feels it slide down her legs and settle around her ankles she kicks her feet backward and flings the skirt somewhere to be found later, probably late tomorrow if she’s being honest with herself right now and how much she needs Ruby and what they’re doing right now.

Fingertips begin ghosting along the edges of Ruby’s underwear, but never too close to Ruby’s aching center, soon after Belle’s skirt is gone and she is left naked in front of Ruby.

“You know,” Belle quizzes, “It seems like you have too many clothes on.”

With that being said, Belle slides her fingers into the waistband of Ruby’s underwear and gently begins tugging it down and over Ruby’s hips.

Gasping at the closeness of Belle’s fingers and body to her wet core Ruby ruts her hips out trying to make contact with Belle’s palm.

At first, Ruby’s attempt at making any meaningful contact with Belle’s hand is denied as Belle’s fingers slide right past Ruby’s wet core and slide Ruby’s underwear over Ruby’s hips and down as far as she can get them to go. Ruby’s panties end up bunched around her knees keeping her from opening her legs as much as she desperately wants to. With Belle’s fingers running back and forth through the short hair above her soaked lips Ruby tires to arch her body so she can wiggle out of her panties and open her legs further for Belle. A light touch brushes lower against Ruby’s sensitive skin at the same time Ruby tries to arch her back which causes Ruby to lose her balance.

The quick reaction of Belle’s hands keep both women from falling but earns Ruby a seductive rebuke for her efforts. 

“Now now Miss Lucas,” Belle begins, “We can’t have you getting hurt” Belle muses as she begins nibbling on Ruby’s neck again voice growing husky  between kisses, “how would you pay off all those fines?!”

Growling at Belle’s teasing tone Ruby is able to wiggle her hips enough between Belle’s nips on her neck to shimmy her panties off and fling them across the room. Completely ignoring where they go, since they are completely soaked and probably useless ever again, Ruby tries dragging her hands at Belle in an attempt to find some friction for her body to grind against.

Inching her fingers lower Belle can feel how wet Ruby has gotten as her fingers slowly edge their way through Ruby’s lips.

The long hard growl Ruby makes into the void of Belle’s room is echoed by the pleased purr that Belle leaves against Ruby’s neck.

Fingers rake up and down separating Ruby’s wet folds and circling themselves through the wetness they find. Biting against Ruby’s pulse point one more time, surely leaving a large mark for the town to see tomorrow, Belle moves her lips up to Ruby’s and brings their lips together again. This kiss shares little with the other kisses the woman have shared since coming upstairs, this kiss is fueled with passion and purpose something uniquely different than the others but also very similar.

Between kisses, Belle pulls back a little leaving her fingers dancing over wet folds between Ruby’s legs and uses her free hand to turn Ruby’s face towards her. Seeking out the eyes she has fallen so hard for, Belle nudges Ruby to look up at her. As their eyes meet Belle wordlessly seeks Ruby’s permission before going any further. The reflection back in Ruby’s eyes is nothing but love and want and are accompanied by a low growling ‘yes’.

Free of any lingering concern that this might be a bad idea, Belle kisses Ruby lightly on the lips as one of her fingers dips lower and begins running itself along Ruby’s opening. Belle’s fingers are now coated with Ruby’s wetness and Belle’s first finger slides inside easily.

The ability to move is momentarily beyond Ruby’s capability as Belle’s finger begins slowly moving inside her, Belle’s palm rubbing against her needy clit.

“Fuuuuccckkkk….” Ruby growls forcing herself to control the rapidly tightening coil she feels inside her core.

Cheekily Belle ‘hums’ against Ruby’s lips, quite pleased with the noises coming from the woman she is in love with. The short gasps and beads of sweat that are forming on Ruby’s body from her ministrations inside Ruby are starting to drive Belle insane. Already Belle can feel the telltale signs of her own need coming back as her own breaths start sounding needier and a growing tension is building up inside her body.

Pulling her palm back just slightly, Ruby whimpers at the little bit of lost contact with her clit, but the noises Ruby makes changes moments later. With her hand at a different angle, Belle is able to slide a second finger easily inside Ruby and Belle begins pumping at a steadily faster pace.

The whimpers Ruby had made moments earlier are quickly replaced with low moans and pleased sounds of want. The tightness inside Ruby’s core is becoming unbelievable and Ruby knows she is almost at the point of falling off the ledge against Belle’s hand. Becoming desperate for her own release Ruby tries to grind her hips against Belle’s palm and fingers matching the pace Belle has started.

Curling her fingers ever so slightly as Ruby follows Belle’s pace Belle can feel the walls inside Ruby begin to contract against her fingers. Ruby’s breathing has gone from breathy to downright needy and Belle can tell that Ruby is so very close to coming undone for her.

Between the light kisses Belle had been giving Ruby, she moves her mouth back up near Ruby’s ear. Quietly, and as she adds a third finger inside Ruby curled at just the right angle against the inside of Ruby’s clit, “Ruby let go”

Ruby isn’t sure which thing made her lose control all of the sudden, the quiet teasing way Belle whispered in her ear or the third finger that filled her, but Ruby found herself moaning and grinding against Belle as her orgasm crashed over her.

Using her own weight to help Ruby remain standing, Belle watches Ruby’s eye roll back and feels the contractions of Ruby’s walls against her fingers as Ruby’s orgasm comes in wave after wave. As Belle can feel the contractions began to weaken, Belle begins to slowly help Ruby down from her high moving her fingers slower and slower inside her.

Feeling the spent form of Ruby lean against her, Ruby’s orgasm finally coming to an end, Belle slides her fingers from between Ruby’s lips. Kissing her gently again, purring words of affection and happiness, Belle takes a moment to look at the gorgeous woman in front of her who was glowing after what she had done to her.

A finger lifting Ruby’s chin, changing the angle Belle had been kissing Ruby, Belle’s other hand comes to her lips and she slips her coated fingers into her mouth. The sweet taste of Ruby’s juices covering her fingers is like nothing she had ever experienced before. Popping each finger out one by one has the added unexpected bonus of watching Ruby’s eyes go from tired and spent to fully blown with desire.

It doesn’t take long after Belle’s last finger has been cleaned and popped from her mouth for Ruby to hungrily fill the little space between them and crash their lips together again.

“Miss French…..” Ruby haughtily purrs, “What else can I do to pay off these fines…”

The end of Ruby’s sentence is cut off by a surprised squeak, when Ruby reaches around Belle and picks her up and starts carrying her backward towards Belle’s bed, desire radiating from her touch and eyes.

TBC……………………………


	5. Belle's Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby fights off orgasming again, choosing to push Belle over the edge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- Unedited and unbeta'd. Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors.
> 
> So Chapter 5, is up, I don't know if it's my favorite chapter, but it is still pretty darn good I think. I'm looking forward to the next chapter way more, even though it totally pushes my experiences. 
> 
> Sorry if there are any flow or characterization issues I stopped and started this chapter over a few days and sometimes that messes me up. 
> 
> Next chapter should be up about this time next week give or take a day or two. It should be a good chapter, Belle gets to take over again, and she's kinda evil. 
> 
> THANK YOU to everyone who has commented on this and my other fics! I get so excited when I get the alerts from AO3 about Kudos and Comments being left on my work.   
> I know it doesn't seem like much, but every Kudos and every Comment, make me so happy and really encourage me to write more! Comments are quite literally how I got back into writing after months away from it. 
> 
> If you're bored come say "HI" on my tumblr if you want--goldenwolfrose.tumblr.com  
> Don't forget to check out my fics if you're interested. <3

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Legs and arms wrap tightly around Ruby, as Belle worries slightly that Ruby won’t be able to carry her. The fears of being dropped though are removed step by step as Ruby’s hands find purchase on Belle’s ass and Ruby squeezes their body’s closer together leaving little room between them. The slick sheen of sweat and lust that Belle’s hips and stomach are gliding across with each step are only making Belle’s need to touch Ruby even worse.  Hands and legs wrapped around Ruby are barely enough so Belle deepens their kiss, tongue darting in and out of Ruby’s mouth as she nips at Ruby’s lips.

Carrying Belle across the room is like an aphrodisiac, Ruby can feel the desire building in her core as well as the primal urge to please the smaller woman wrapped around her, something Ruby never expected to have or that it even existed. The feel of Belle’s ass, perfect circles of flesh that fit in Ruby’s hands like they were meant to be there, as Ruby squeezes them pushing her body closer is darkening her pupils even more and Ruby can feel the wolf fighting to take control.

Steps from the bed and Belle can’t help but start rocking her hips against the flat of Ruby’s stomach, wantonly searching for friction.

Caught off guard at the feel of Belle’s hips grinding against her stomach Ruby freezes and contemplates standing there so she could watch Belle jerk herself off against Ruby’s stomach. The wolf inside Ruby though has completely other thoughts and pushes Ruby to shuffle the remaining steps and lay Belle down on the bed.

As Belle’s naked back hits cotton sheets and Ruby possessively stands over her, arms walling her in on either side Ruby’s face hungrily looking down at Belle, Belle wiggles her back and pushes herself further up the bed. At this point, Belle isn’t sure what Ruby is planning but her desire to care is gone, all she wants is Ruby.

Staring at Belle as she wiggles her way further up the bed, a low hungry growl comes from inside her as an almost overwhelming electricity washes across her body. It’s all Ruby can do to stop herself from pouncing on Belle and the wickedly delish way Belle is moving her body underneath her.

With Belle no longer dangling off the edge of the bed where Ruby put her down, Ruby leans forward, lips teasingly close to Belle’s before she kisses her once again. This kiss starts out less needy as the ones they shared walking across the bedroom floor and Belle at first tries to take control of the kiss.

Biting down, probably harder than Ruby planned, on Belle’s lower lip, Ruby hears a huffed groan. For a moment Ruby is worried she may have hurt Belle, but the way Belle’s hips buck up at Ruby and the groan that once escaped turns into a contented purr, Ruby knows she has found something potentially useful.

Kissing the spot on Belle’s lips that Ruby had just bitten, Ruby lowers her body against Belle, letting one of Belle’s legs angle between her own. Straddling Belle’s thigh gives Ruby the perfect angle to allow her own thigh to casually brush against Belle’s swollen center.

Nibbling her way across Belle’ jawline, Ruby can already see faint marks across Belle’s pale skin. Finding a small mark on Belle’s neck, Ruby teasingly runs her tongue along the expanse of skin near it. Licking her way around the mark on Belle’s neck one more time, Ruby finally sucks the area into her mouth. At the same time Ruby starts nibbling on Belle’s previous mark, Ruby grinds her thigh against Belle’s core causing the woman beneath her to moan.

Ruby has barely started playing with her, and Belle has already had one orgasm, but Belle can feel the tension building in her stomach and lite bits of electricity flowing up through her legs.

Lips pop off Belle’s neck with a satisfied growl filling the air between the two women.

Leaning closer to Belle’s ear quietly purring, “What would you like,” Ruby questions as she teasingly grinds her thigh against Belle’s, “me to do to you?”

Finishing her question, Ruby grinds herself against Belle’s leg harder. Each grind down against Belle’s thigh has the subtle benefit of also rubbing Ruby’s thigh against Belle’s center, coating it with Belle’s slick.

Internally Belle knows Ruby asked her something but the way her body is reacting to the feeling of Ruby’s skin against her own short-circuited her brain from forming a meaningful response, and all Belle can do is stare up at Ruby, hungrily and wordlessly pleading with Ruby to do as she pleases.

Looking down into Belle’s eyes, Ruby’s sees the way Belle’s eyes grow darker with each stroke of her hips against Belle’s thighs. Seeing the way she makes Belle feel, encourages Ruby to rub harder against Belle’s clit, causing a long low moan to fill the room.

Ruby moves her lips away from Belle’s ear and starts kissing along Belle’s earlobe nipping playfully at the dangling skin. The purrs that Belle makes and the way Belle moves her body up against Ruby’s pushes Ruby’s lips along Belle’s neck.

Trailing her kisses along Belle’s neck and collarbone, Ruby takes the opportunity to lightly brush her fingers across Belle’s free leg.

Feather-light touches along Belle’s leg sends a shiver through her body that grows into a burning fire as the sensation reaches her core. With Ruby nipping her way across the expanse of Belle’s skin, surely leaving marks that will take days to clear, the fire in Belle’s body grows needier and needier. Desperately seeking some contact against Ruby’s body to release the fire still growing deep inside her belly, Belle’s heels start digging into her sheets frustratingly failing to find purchase.

Whines and grunts, leave Belle’s mouth as Ruby’ kisses lower down her chest paying attention to every inch of her bare skin. Ruby pays particular attention to Belle’s breasts, swirling her tongue along Belle’s nipples one at a time until they are perking up and only then does Ruby take them between her lips and teeth. Alternating between gentle kisses and playful bites Ruby kneads the breast her mouth is not tormenting.

Ruby can feel the wetness Belle is slicking along her thigh each time Ruby grinds against her and it is only making Ruby wetter. Trailing her fingers along Belle’s waist, Ruby arches her back pushing her hips harder against Belle’s thigh. Grinding down harder against Belle’s thigh, Ruby can feel the familiar tingles flow across her body as she inches closer and closer to her own release. Ruby eases herself off Belle’s thigh, needing to focus on Belle no matter how much Ruby is enjoying herself.

Continuing to worship the pale skin on Belle’s body Ruby’s lips trail lower down Belle’s abdomen and as Ruby fingers slide across Belle’s pubic bone and inch closer to Belle’s soaked lips. Little nips from Ruby and whimpers from Belle in response continue as Ruby’s fingertips dip through Belle’s wet lips.

Unable to contain herself, “OHH Belle” Ruby moans, “You’re so fucking wet.”

Both women should be blushing at the bluntness of Ruby’s exclamation but they are far too engrossed in the way their bodies feel against each other.

Rocking her hips up against Ruby’s hand desperate for more pressure against her aching clit, Belle tries to push herself over the ledge and let her orgasm wash over her.

Seeing the desire in Belle’s eyes and the lost way in which Belle is jutting against her Ruby brings her lips back to Belle’s, kissing her soundly, while two of Ruby’s fingers separate Belle’s lips and slide easily inside.

Moaning into Ruby’s kiss, Belle can feel her toes curling and the low hard ache of her orgasm work its way up from her toes. With Belle’s orgasm building Ruby feels Belle’s walls start contracting harder and harder against Ruby’s fingers.

Wanting to push Belle over the edge, Ruby increases the speed she glides her fingers in and out of Belle, eventually adding a third finger and stretching Belle ever so slightly.

It’s the way Ruby fills her as much as it feels to have Ruby inside her that pushes her far over the edge and Belle comes with a long, “Ohhhhh…GOD?”

Watching Belle come undone underneath her, sends a warm pleasing sensation through her body and pushes her that much closer to her own orgasm. Still Ruby isn’t ready to give into another orgasm, as much as part of her wants to, so she slides off Belle’s thigh and lays next to Belle. Ruby’s fingers slow their ministrations and slowly slide their way out from between Belle’s lips.

Darkened eyes find each other near Belle’s head as Ruby leans the side of her head on her hand inches away from Belle’s swollen lips. Feather light kisses are exchanged while both women catch their breath. Words are somehow beyond either women’s abilities right now, instead, they gently brush their fingers across each other’s bare skin.

Feather light touches along Ruby’s arms lessen the ache between Ruby’s thighs but only a little. The relief though does not last long as Belle recovers and a wicked glint shines through her eyes. Wicked glint, gives way to crooked smile which leads to Belle’s feather-light touches moving to other areas of exposed skin…..

TBC


	6. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle's mind is a bit dirtier than either woman expected, and Ruby is stuck waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, unedited and unbeta'd. Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors.
> 
> This chapter was supposed to be far more 'orgasm delay' but it became something else. I really like this chapter so I hope you do too. 
> 
> Next chapter should be up about this time next week give or take a day or two.
> 
> THANK YOU to everyone who has commented on this and my other fics! I get so excited when I get the alerts from AO3 about Kudos and Comments being left on my work.   
> I know it doesn't seem like much, but every Kudos and every Comment, make me so happy and really encourage me to write more! Comments are quite literally how I got back into writing after months away from it.
> 
> If you're bored come say "HI" on my tumblr if you want--goldenwolfrose.tumblr.com  
> Don't forget to check out my other fics if you're bored or something <3

Fingertips trail along Ruby’s skin leaving goose pimples in their wake and sending shivers down Ruby’s legs. The sight of the gorgeous women next to her, shivering wantonly at Belle’s touch is doing nothing from stopping her mind from going to the dirtiest places it can imagine. When Belle ghosts her fingertips along Ruby’s nipples, Ruby arches on to her back and juts her hips out seeking out some form contact which she never finds and Belle’s mind only becomes hungrier.

Needing to feel control Belle rolls off her own back and straddles Ruby’s hips, flipping her hair over one shoulder and glaring down at the women beneath her.

With Belle straddling her Ruby looks up into Belle’s eyes and sees a lusty predatory glare to Belle’s eyes and she can already feel the tension in her stomach tightening again.

Teasingly, Belle slowly grinds down a little on Ruby’s stomach adding more weight to Ruby’s body and effectively trapping Ruby beneath her.

Lightly moaning at the feel of Belle’s wetness on her stomach, Ruby tries to arch her back up and create a bit more friction against Belle’s core. The resistance though from Belle’s body straddling her is enough to make moving her stomach or hips difficult. Wordlessly Ruby pleads with her eyes up at Belle to be able to arch herself against Belle.

Smirking, mostly to herself, Belle ‘tutts’ as she lowers her body down against Ruby keeping her weight against Ruby’s stomach. Inches away from Ruby’s ear, “Now Now” Belle says commandingly, “None of that.”

She nibbles against Ruby’s ear as she sits back up dragging her nails down the top of Ruby’s chest and wiggling her hips a little against Ruby’s body.

It isn’t really clear which thing Belle did that causes a hot flash of desire to speed throughout her body, but Ruby definitely can’t contain the blush that lights up her entire body because of them. Maybe it was feeling Belle’s fingernails drag down her bare skin, more than likely leaving marks that made her groan. It was more than likely the commanding way Belle wanted to control her. While Ruby had never been one for controlling sexual relationships, her mind was already blown at the thought of Belle doing it.

Sitting across Ruby’s body gave Belle the ability to touch Ruby like she had never done before. Pinning Ruby to the door earlier had been fun but her hands never really got to feel Ruby like they wanted. In this position though, Belle was able to easily take Ruby’s nipples between her thumb and finger and do as she wanted with them.

And right now Belle wanted to hear Ruby purr for her, so she alternated roughly pinching each nipple before soothing it again with the palm of her hand. The effect was almost immediate as Ruby tried again to arch her back up and off the bed and began whimpering at the inability to move and the rush of her nipple being played with so roughly. Soon enough Ruby was a whimpering mess and was writhing underneath Belle making the most wanton purring noises.

Relieving her grip on Ruby’s nipples and sliding her arms to the sides of Ruby’s head, Belle lowers herself back down and kisses Ruby happily. Their kiss quickly becomes passionate with each woman desperately seeking control over the other’s mouth as their tongues battle for dominance. Distracting Ruby slightly by biting her lower lip, Belle is able to deepen the kiss to her liking and slide a hand into Ruby’s mussed hair.

Soon enough Belle’s hips are rubbing against Ruby’s skin again leaving damp trails along tight abs and Ruby is once again moaning desperately into Belle’s mouth. The throaty noises escaping Ruby’s mouth are heavenly to Belle and she can tell that Ruby is getting close already to another orgasm.

Giving a gentle tug to Ruby’s hair before removing her hand, Belle pushes her hips down Ruby’s body around her waist and over Ruby’s pelvic bone. The bit of friction between Ruby’s pelvic bone and Belle’ drenched core is almost enough for both of them to find their release, but Belle keeps lowering her hips before that happens.

Lips trail slowly down Ruby’s chest as Belle’s hips end up straddling Ruby’s thighs. Leaving light nibbles across Ruby’s collar and neck Belle’s shifts her hips and places one leg between Ruby’s thighs. For a moment Belle contemplates getting Ruby to come undone for her as they grind into each other’s thighs. With a fresh moan as Belle kisses across Ruby’s breasts and nipples, Belle shifts her hips again and moves her core off of Ruby’s leg placing her legs between Ruby’s. Her kisses continue across bare skin, nibbling along Ruby’s ribs causing the other woman to shiver and buck at her while breathlessly whimpering at her.

Belle knows that Ruby is getting closer to coming undone as her breathing becomes more and more erratic. As Belle makes her way across Ruby’s navel, Belle runs her fingers up and down Ruby’s leg but never where Ruby is so clearly wanting her to go.

The tension inside Ruby’s core is becoming too intense and all she wants is for Belle to give her a little extra pressure a little something so that she can release the knot in her core.

Trailing kisses further across Ruby’s stomach, tasting the remains of her own slick against Ruby’s sweaty body, Belle is able to run her hand closer to Ruby’s lips but still doesn’t give the other woman the contact she so desperately wants. Whimpers become more desperate as Belle trails her fingers through the hair above Ruby’s pelvic bone and her lips work their way across Ruby’s waist.

The playful thoughts Belle had earlier have only become needier as she listens to the woman underneath her whimper and arch for Belle to give her the orgasm she so desperately wants.

It’s a gentle swipe of a finger through Ruby’s slicked folds that causes Ruby to moan loudly and arch her hips clear of the bed. The same swipe of her finger across Ruby’s swollen clit is what pushes the woman to kiss her way back up Ruby’s body instead of continuing her way towards where Ruby wanted her.

Unlike the way down Ruby’s body, Belle nibbles and licks her way across Ruby’s bare skin with a lack of patience. Tongue trailing a wet path up Ruby’s neck, Belle nibbles at the tip of Ruby’s earlobe. Instead of continuing their way through Ruby’s slick folds, Belle’s fingers are drawing lite circles on the skin near Ruby’s waist.

Clearly growing needy, Belle whispers into Ruby’s ear, “What if I told you not to let go yet?”

Pulling away slightly to gauge Ruby’s reaction, Belle can see the way Ruby’s pupils grow darker at the implication of what she just said. Soon enough Ruby is arching her back up and chasing after Belle’s lips. There is a desperate hunger in the way Ruby kisses her now, and it casts a dark pleased smile on Belle’s face all while making the wetness between her own legs worse.

Pushing Ruby and she back down on the bed, Belle continues the passionate kiss and slowly returns her fingers to Ruby’s core. The touches are barely more than feather-light, but the effect they have on Ruby’s body is magnified causing her hips and legs to jerk roughly.

Alternating the way her fingers brush through Ruby’s folds, Belle can hear the way Ruby’s breath gets needier. Not ready for Ruby to let go, Belle kisses her way across Ruby’s chin, “Not yet darling” is all Belle says.

It takes a short moment but soon enough Belle can feel Ruby trying to control her breathing and push away the tension between her legs, which must be getting overwhelming.

Wickedly smiling again, Belle purrs her approval and resumes kissing at Ruby’s neck while her fingers begin dipping lower coating themselves in Ruby’s wetness.

Biting down roughly at the base of Ruby’s neck, causing the other woman to whimper, Belle’s fingers slide between Ruby’s lips and push inside her. The throaty moan turns dirty as Ruby begins muttering nonsense.

Fingers slowly start pumping in and out of Ruby, slipping in and out with ease, while Belle returns to kissing along Ruby’s breasts. Taking a nipple between her lips, Belle adds a third finger to the two that are already busy working Ruby back up. Swiping her tongue across the hardened tip of Ruby’s nipple, Belle can feel her own body begin to tense up again.

Three fingers inside herself is proving to make it hard for Ruby to fight off the way her toes are curling and the pulsing energy that constantly almost erupts through her body. Grunts and nonsensical words have grown into needy pleas for Belle to finish her.

Popping off Ruby’s nipple as noisily as possible, Belle can feel the growing tension in her core and the way the electric energy is beginning to pulse through every nerve in her body.

Whispering into Ruby’s ears one more time, “Wait for me Ruby”

Sliding her free hand between her own legs, Belle finds her lips soaked and her fingers easily glide through them. Rubbing her palm against her clit, Belle hears the audible string of expletives that leave Ruby’s mouth.

Curling her fingers inside of Ruby as she rubs her fingers against her own clit, Belle tries to get Ruby’s attention.

“Ruby,” Belle calls needily, “look at me?”

It takes a moment or two before Ruby is able to focus her way off the way Belle is still curling her fingers inside of her and look up at the other woman.

Once Belle has Ruby’s attention, Belle smirks, “Watch me!” she pleads, eyes darkening, “And don’t let yourself go until I do.”

There’s a string of expletives and ‘Oh God’s’ as Ruby’s eyes follow Belle’s arm down to where she is still grinding her palm and fingers against her clit. Once Ruby’s eyes are clearly trained on Belle’s actions, she rocks her hips back a little and slides two fingers between her lips.

Watching Belle’s fingers slide between Belle’s lips and into her, is almost enough to get Ruby to lose control. Clenching her eyes shut for a moment, Ruby wills herself to stall her impending orgasm. It is growing harder and harder to wait as the pulsing energy throughout her body is becoming overwhelming.

Breathy moans begin escaping from Belle’s lips as her fingers curl against the inside of her clit and soon enough Belle is uttering ‘oh god’s’ and moaning ‘yes, yes’.

Still Ruby tries to hold off her own waves of pleasure, but the erratic way Belle is still thrusting and curling her fingers inside her is making it difficult for Ruby. Trying to follow Belle’s actions as Belle continues pleasures herself, Ruby patiently waits for permission to let go.

“Ohhh Ruby,” Belle all but screams finally, “I’m coming…” waves of pleasure start working their way through Belle’s body, “With me please.”

Permission finally granted, Ruby let’s all of her control go and she focuses on the way she can feel Belle’s fingers spasm inside her. Soon Ruby’s toes are curling and guttural moans are leaving her lips as waves of electric energy speed across her body. Fingers continue moving inside Ruby as she rides the wave of her orgasm.

It’s only as Belle begins to feel the spasms of Ruby’s walls begin to become less intense and frequent that Belle begins to slow down the way her fingers curl against Ruby’s insides.

With the last waves of both of their orgasms subsiding, Belle pulls her fingers out of both of their openings and collapses down on Ruby’s chest.

Leaving a few kisses on the damp skin along Ruby’s collar, Belle brushes her fingers on her sheets cleaning them as much as she can. Warm arms wrap around Belle’s shoulders as both women slow their breathing down.

Soon enough legs and arms are mixed together and both women are peacefully sleeping against each other.  


	7. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning after the duo finally has sex. Will there be tension? Will there be more sex? Will there be talking?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, unedited and unbeta'd. Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors.
> 
> This chapter was supposed to be more about them talking about what this all means, but I've been feeling mushy so I just went for a quick filler chapter. Sorry.   
> Next chapter should be shower sex! 
> 
> I'm still not sure how this fic became Jess writes smut but hey :)
> 
> THANK YOU to everyone who has commented on this and my other fics! I get so excited when I get the alerts from AO3 about Kudos and Comments being left on my work.   
> I know it doesn't seem like much, but every Kudos and every Comment, make me so happy and really encourage me to write more! Comments are quite literally how I got back into writing after months away from it.
> 
> If you're bored come say "HI" on my tumblr if you want--goldenwolfrose.tumblr.com  
> Don't forget to check out my other fics if you're bored or something <3

The air is still tinged with the sweet mix of sweat and sex as a ray of light works its way across the floor of Belle’s apartment. The light reaches across the room and finds two spent women still in much the same position they had fallen asleep in hours earlier. There’s a sheet lightly draped across Belle’s back, Ruby’s arm clutching a corner. Neither woman seems interested in moving based on the peaceful snores that fill the room. It’s only as the light finally inches its way across Ruby’s cheek and pokes at her eye that there is any sort of movement.

At Granny’s, Ruby’s room is dark and it’s usually Granny’s yelling that wakes her up in the morning. The feeling of the light brushing against her cheek and playing with her eye is not something Ruby is at all used too. Ignoring the momentary uncertainty as to why there is sunlight brushing against her face, Ruby tries to roll away and bury her head in her pillow. When Ruby tries to roll away though she realizes that it is far more challenging than it should be and that there is a body draped across her chest cuddled into all the right corners. There is a momentary freak out as Ruby keeps her eyes closed and runs her hand down the naked back of the person on top of her. Feeling long hair and soft skin, Ruby’s brain finally catches up and the memories of last night come flooding back.

Unfortunately, the memories do more than just flood across her mind, they flood across her body and stir something inside her that should have been more than sated after all the pair had done last night. Ignoring the early stages of desire brewing in her body, Ruby slowly opens her eyes and blinks at the beauty stretched across her.

Ruby’s fingers brush against Belle’s back as Ruby amazes at the situation before her. She’d wanted something like this for so long, and the fact that Belle is currently nuzzled up against her is almost unbelievable.

Belle begins stirring at the light brushes of fingers across her back and her body hums in approval. She can feel the warm skin of Ruby underneath her and she knows in that moment that she wants to spend every morning like this.

Eyelashes fluttering as Belle opens her eyes and looks up at the dark haired women above her Belle whispers, “Good Morning Ruby.”

There’s no hint of regret or uncertainty in Belle’s voice and it makes some worry that Ruby had been holding on to disappear. Letting that little held in breath go, Ruby closes the distance between them and places a sweet little kiss on Belle’s forehead.

There’s probably going to be conversations and stress about what the two women had done and what that meant but in this moment, with her lips trailing away from Belle’s forehead and Belle snuggled up against her, she doesn’t really care.

Focusing on Belle’s eyes, “Good Morning Belle” Ruby answers while a pleased smile grows on her face.

There’s a brief moment where the two women just stare into each other’s eyes, enjoying the view and the way their bodies are perfectly intertwined. The moment is only interrupted when Belle slides her way up to Ruby’s body and leans in to press a gentle kiss to Ruby’s lips.

It starts out sweet and innocent, lips pressing together gently and languidly, neither women in a hurry to do anything more than just be together. Sliding her legs around Ruby’s hips though and darting her tongue against Ruby’s lips the kiss becomes more desperate. Soon enough their tongues are battling and the kisses have become wet and needy.

Something inside Belle clicks though as she pulls her head back leaving a trail of open-mouthed kisses in her wake.

“Sorry,” Belle begins worriedly, “I just,” fingers start tracing patterns on Ruby’s chest, “I’ve just wanted to kiss you for so long.” With that final admission, Belle bows her head clearly anxious about what she’s said.

There’s a slowly growing quirk to the corner of Ruby’s mouth as she listens to Belle’s words and Ruby begins sliding her arm up to Belle’s face. Brushing alongside Belle’s cheek, she angles Belle’s head so that they can look at each other again.

Calmly Ruby looks into Belle’s eyes, “I’ve wanted to kiss you just as long.”

Gently Ruby pushes herself up and pulls Belle’s chin down a little, pushing their lips together in a sweet little kiss.

Pulling back from Belle’s lips is becoming one of the hardest things Ruby’s ever had to do but it seems like her ability to *keep kissing Belle is going to be a thing now.

There’s a smile on Belle’s face as Ruby lays her head back on the pillow and looks up at her lover. Taking a little breath to settle the butterflies that are exploding inside her heart, Ruby continues, “So please never stop kissing me.”

The entire moment is sappy and romantic and straight out of a Hallmark Holiday movie but neither of them seems to care.

The pair exchange soft kisses and murmurs of affection for what feels like most of the morning. Slowly though the kisses have started building a need that both women have ignored so far this morning.

It doesn’t take much, probably the feel of Ruby’s hand squeezing her butt that does it but, but soon enough Belle is grinding down a little on Ruby’s stomach. Not enough to do much for either of their needs but enough that both women clearly understand what Belle wants.

Leaning over Ruby, Belle’s breasts dangling tantalizingly out of reach of Ruby’s hands, Belle purrs into Ruby’s ear, “You know I still smell like sex.” Belle bites down softly against Ruby’s ear before teasingly adding, “and you still have a debt to repay Miss Lucas.”

A final lick behind Ruby’s ear and Belle rolls herself off of Ruby and struts towards the bathroom. Hips swaying more than really necessary as she walks away, Belle looks over her shoulder, a sultry needy look glowing in her eyes, “Coming?”


End file.
